


Everything To Me

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I suck a tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of suicide attempt, Why is Victor always depressed in my fics?, but just a lil bit in the end, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Yuuri finds out that Victor is depressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy yoyo, here I'm again. With bad title and also idk how to tag this. It sounds angsty but it acutally isn't! Yay me. Anyways, enjoy.

Yuuri Katsuki stepped into the kitchen, still sleep in his eyes and let out a long yawn. His boyfriend was out for his morning jog. Yuuri shook his head in disbelief what a morning person Victor was. He made himself a coffee and sat down on the kitchen table. He just was about to grab his phone as he spots a paper with his eyes. The japanese man took it in his hand and his eyes widden in shock. It was a receipt for anti depressant. It was for Victor. Yuris heart was sinking in his stomach. He didn't have much time till Victor would return from his morning jog so he took a deep breath and took a quick shower and made breakfast, trying not to think about it now. Makkachin, their dog was on his side, sensing his distress. 

"Makka, i can't believe your dad hid that from me." he said, sighing and petted the poodle. In that moment the front door swung open and an enhaustic "Yuuurrii!" came from Victor and in the next moment the raven haired was pulled into a sweet kiss. He returned the kiss first but then quickly pulled back and shot Victor a cold glance. "Morning Victor" he said and didn't try to sound as if he wanted to strangle the other man. 

"You didn't call me Vitya. Okay, that means I'm in trouble. What have I done now?" the russian asked, clearly confused. "Later, after breakfast. I don't want it to get cold" the japanese simply answered and so they sat down on the table and started to eat, Yuuri refusing to talk to the other man. "Yuuurrrrriii" he whined. "talk to me, pleaseeee" Yuuri slammed his hand on the table. "Stop pretending, Victor. I know" "W-what?" Victor stuttered, his voice not cheerful anymore. "This" Yuuri pulled out the receipt and shoved in front of Victor. "you have depression and you didn't tell me all the time? How could you hide that from me?" Victor turned even more pale than he already was, if that was humanly possible. 

"I..yes, I am. Since my teen years, maybe before that. I can remember the day when Yakov forced me to go see a doctor cause I kept lacking in pratice and spent all the time laying in my bed, staring at the wall and just wished to..die." Victor bit his lip. Yuuri wasn't mad anymore but took his time to answer and took a bite from his food instead and chewed it. He swallowed the food and looked deadly serious at Victor. 

"Have you ever thought about commiting? Or tried it?" Now it was Victors turn to look deadly serious and he nodded. "I tried, several times. I mean I got into skating when I was 4 years old. You know when you are a kid you do it for fun. My parents dropped me into Yakovs hands when I was 6. I never saw them again and I lived with him. With 6, you are naive and don't understand much but I understood that I was abandoned by my parents and I cried everyday into Yakovs clothes and asked for them. But he coulnd't answer me. I was the new rising star of the skating world, and even though Yakovs always did his best the be a father figure for me and took care of me I slipped into this depression and dark thoughts" 

Yuuri reached for his hand and took it in his own. "I guess being throwed so early into the spotlight really can get to you, huh?" Yuuri said, his eyes warm, soft and serious. Victor nodded. "Yeah. I mean I won the junior worlds with 16. I trained hard everyday and I snatched medal after medal. When Yurio was 7 he came into Yakovs care too and I had the strong urge to protect him, so he won't end up like me. Let me tell you already in that age he was pretty foul mouthed and rude. But I loved him like a little brother. I still feel this way and I know he loves me too even though he would probably rather cut his hair off then admitting it but yeah. And Yuuri I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I never knew how to.. I was acutally planning in but then you found out yourself. Forgive me?" 

He made puppy dog eyes at Yuuri. "Idiot, I already did. But never hide anythimg from me again, okay? I love you and you can trust me and tell me anything. I hope you know this." Yuuri stroked his thumb over Victors hand. "I do, Yuuri. Thank you for being such a lovely person and always being so understanding and soft hearted and beautiful. Sometimes I really think I don't derverse you. You are everything to me " Yuuris eyes widdend. "Hey, I'm the one who think i don't deserve YOU. And you are everything to me, too. Hey, we have the whole day off how about we do some- woah" before he could say anything else he was pulled into a passionate kiss and a little while after clothes layed everywhere and moans filled the apartment. 


End file.
